


Tides

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Mild panic, Rejections, Sorta drabble?, Teasing, Trash Talk, game up third year, long development explained short, poly!Hinata, some help these tags are, somewhat sass, well end of third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...it's too shoujo manga, isn't it</p></blockquote>





	Tides

“ _I'm sorry. I don't see you that way.” Kageyama says._

_Tsukishima doesn't breathe._

 

 

Two years. Two years have passed in a flash. Two years of tears and joy, hard work and chills, anxiety and euphoria. Two years of working on a relationship that might never be more than it already is. From annoying the shit out of each other to one of the best captain-vice captain combinations Karasuno ever had (and annoying the shit out of rival teams). Two years of self doubt, sleepless nights, driving himself insane because he had to go and fall in love with that stubborn idiotic genius of a setter. Two years of burning bridges and building them again because he couldn't live with himself and do something about that fact.

Two years of building himself as a person as much as a player. Two years of tearing down all walls and insecurities until he could stand where he stood today. Hell, Yamaguchi had less work with himself than Tsukishima did in the grand total. Because Yamaguchi wasn't that much of an ass.

_Two. God. Damn. Years._

But it wasn't enough.

Between the moon and the sun, the sun shines brighter.

Burns hotter, claims all the attention.

Even his.

 

_The third years are scattered as the petals flying outside – graduation ceremony is upon them and with it all that follows. Congratulations, farewells, cheers upon reaching some next level..._

_...last minute confessions._

_The corridors are mostly empty, a few students passing through, here or there._

_Tsukishima is on his way out the school, deep in his thoughts. He doesn't hear the shouting and laughter outside, a mass of people flocking together, grieving as if they'll never see each other again and them being the ones who ended up attending the same university. It's a joke more than a ceremony, really._

“ _Uhm, Kageyama?” He hears Hinata speak from somewhere and his feet glue to the tiles refusing to move._

“ _I...I think we made a great team this year.” He says and Tsukishima closes his eyes at the undertone of his voice._

“ _You think?” And there it is, the bane of his existence, the one he put way too much effort in himself that he should have for, sounding almost offended at that notion._

“ _You know what I mean!”_

“ _No, I don't. You've been acting weird all day today. What is wrong with you?”_

“ _I-Would you go out with me?” He blurts out, face determined and embarrassed at the same time._

_Time stands still for Tsukishima. He is not ready for this. He's not ready to let his own heart shatter because he, of all people, refused to say something – anything – for the past two years. He's not ready for that. Not like this. Not standing in the middle of a corridor with his damned feet refusing to move and heart rate to normalise literally eaves dropping._

_Hell no, he thinks as desperation creeps upon him like a tidal wave. Not like this. Not-_

 

“ _I'm sorry. I don't see you that way.” Kageyama says, voice calm, with a hint of surprise in it._

_Tsukishima doesn't breathe._

_Time seems to have fully stopped._

 

“ _Okay. I had to ask.” Hinata says. “You plan on asking him then?”_

“ _That's the plan.”_

“ _Good luck, you'll be needing it. If not, you know where to find me.”_

“ _...did you even take that asking me out thing seriously?”_

“ _Of course I did.”_

“ _Some confidence your boyfriend will have in you.”_

“ _Hey! Not everyone is so serious like you, Bakayama!”_

“ _Keep this up and you'll end up sad and alone.”_

“ _Will not!”_

“ _Uh-uh. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”_

“ _Sheesh.” Hinata pouts as the two of them turn a corner, not noticing Tsukishima standing there. “See you around. Don't you dare come to me when he rejects you!”_

“ _Fine. I won't.” Kageyama replies coolly, sipping on a carton of milk._

“ _...I was just kidding. Of course you can come and grieve your failed attempt.”_

“ _Yeah, you're the epitome of it.”_

“ _Geh. I''m off. Bye~!”_

“ _...dumbass.” Kageyama says as he dashes off._

 

_Kageyama knows he's sincere. But his type of love, so open and free, simply didn't suit Kageyama. He needed something else. Something subtle and solid, a quiet water running deep. Something only his. Someone only his._

 

“ _So you heard.” He speaks, not yet turning around._

“ _Yes.” Tsukishima says, surprised his mouth works perfectly fine even if his tongue feels like lead._

“ _...this is not what I had in mind...” Kageyama then mutters, a blush creeping up his face and ears._

 

_The bespectacled male only smirks._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...it's too shoujo manga, isn't it


End file.
